bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Vorahk
Vorahk are the Rahkshi of Hunger. They are created from Kraata-Vo that are dipped into Energized Protodermis. A second Kraata-Vo is then needed to run the Rahkshi armor that is created. History Mata Nui On Mata Nui, Makuta Teridax created several Rahkshi. After creation, he placed the suits into Stasis Tubes in Mangaia, waiting for the time when they would be needed. After the Toa Nuva's triumph over the Bohrok-Kal, he summoned three Rahkshi to find the Mask of Light, and steal it. However, the Toa Nuva soon defeated these creatures, prompting Teridax to awaken his other three Rahkshi, among whom was a Vorahk. After Vorahk's creation, he and the other five Rahkshi were tasked with finding the herald of the Seventh Toa, in order to stop him from coming into being. During its' mission, Vorahk encountered Kopaka who had come to attend what was supposed to be a meeting between the six Toa Nuva. In the battle, Kopaka's energy was drained by the Vorahk, and he was quickly weakened. Tahu, Gali, and Lewa arrived, and saved him. The Rahkshi fought back against the Toa, but when the tide of battle turned, they escaped. Vorahk's mission took it and two of its' comrades to Onu-Koro, where it sensed Takua, the herald, was dwelling. The team broke into the village, and began looking for him. Onua and Pohatu were speaking to the Matoran at the time, so they began fighting back against the Rahkshi. Onua jumped forward to fight Vorahk, and had his energy drained. While Takua escaped, the other Toa Nuva arrived, and defeated the Rahkshi, pinning them under rubble. .]] The Rahkshi soon freed themselves and at some point, Vorahk joined with Guurahk and Panrahk to form a Rahkshi Kaita Vo. It destroyed part of Le-Wahi with the Rahkshi Kaita Za and came across the Toa Nuva Lewa, Tahu, and Kopaka. It began to sap Lewa's energy, although Kopaka stopped it by creating numerous mirrors of Ice, and Tahu brought the cliffside down upon it. The Rahkshi Kaita later split into the individual Rahkshi again. Continuing pursuit of Takua, the Rahkshi united at the Kini-Nui, where the six of them planned to capture Takua and Jaller. As they moved menacingly towards the two Matoran, the six Toa quickly traveled there, and mounted a final defense. Through much effort, the Toa managed to defeat the Rahkshi, and trapped Kurahk and Vorahk in an elemental prison, ending their threat. They were then taken apart and used to form the Ussanui with the other Rahkshi. Murtua Abilities & Traits Vorahk are the best hunters of all the Rahkshi; no enemy can hide from them. In addition, they are considered to be the best tacticians out of the six types seen on Mata Nui. Tools A Vorahk can absorb a foe's energy with its' Staff of Absorption, making itself stronger and leaving its' opponent powerless. Only physical strength and energy can be sapped, though, not actual powers. Trivia *Teridax chose to use Vorahk to stop the coming of Takanuva because Hunger was in direct opposition to the Onu-Matoran Principle of Prosperity. Appearances *''VX'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' (First Appearance) *''Rahkshi Promo Comic'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Mask of Light'' *''Trial of Iron'' *''Fractures'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Rahkshi Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rahkshi Mini Promo CDs'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Game)'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Rahkshi *Jurges Category:Automatons Category:Kraata Category:Rahkshi Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta